Duas noites, eu e você
by Misure Foxtail
Summary: O amor pode juntar duas pessoas, a dor também. - Ponto de vista de Leah e Jacob sobre seus sentimentos em relação à Sam e Renesmee e sobre as duas únicas noites em que passaram juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse: **_Conjunto de três capítulos sobre a relação entre Leah, Sam e Jacob. _

_Prólogo__ – Mostra os sentimentos de Leah, como foi para ela perder o namorado para a prima e explicações sobre sua forma de agir. A intenção é contextualizar, mostra antes e depois de Breaking Dawn. Vai ser a menor das três partes._

_Chapter 2: Antes do amanhecer__ – Leah é recusada, mais uma vez, por Sam e entra em desespero. Ela e Jacob nunca se entenderam plenamente, mas eles acabam passando uma noite inteira juntos com muita conversa e talvez algo mais. Ponto de vista de Jacob e Leah._

_Chapter 3: Antes do pôr-do-sol__ – Leah está arrasada com a morte de Sam, Jacob está triste por estar longe de Renesmee e por saber que ela está com outro. O que parecia impossível acaba acontecendo: eles agora têm uma ligação especial e acabam repetindo a dose. Ponto de vista de Jacob e Leah de novo_

**Shipper:** Leah/Sam, Leah/Jacob

**Este é o primeiro capítulo e serve de introdução para os próximos dois. **

**Boa leitura!**

**LEAH (1) – **_Minha dor_

Sam não teve coragem de me olhar, não teve coragem de falar comigo. Ele havia deixado para trás apenas uma carta e meu coração dilacerado. Emily não disse nada, nem deixou uma carta. Eles viajaram por uma semana enquanto eu chorava noite e dia sem parar. Eu reli a carta mais de cem vezes, mas ela não me trazia explicações:

_Leah, me perdoa se você puder. Amo Emily e preciso ficar com ela. Estamos viajando para dar um tempo para você tentar entender tudo isso. Não queremos que você sofra, mas queremos ficar juntos. Fique bem, por favor, fique bem._

_Sam_

Amassei a carta todas às cem vezes em que a li. Tanta raiva transmitida para o simples papel acabou por fazer com que ele se rasgasse em vários pontos. Durante todos aqueles dias em que eles estiveram fora eu tive raiva de Sam, eu queria gritar e matá-lo com as minhas mãos, mas quando ele voltou e olhou para mim, eu não consegui falar nada, eu só queria poder beijá-lo e sentir que ele correspondia ao que eu sentia. Meu coração era repleto de amor por ele, de lembranças doces e promessas que jamais seriam cumpridas. "Desculpa" ele disse e eu o abracei como se aquilo fosse mudar tudo.

- Sam, você não me ama mais?

Ele segurou na minha mão e olhou nos meus olhos

- Não como antes.

- O que aconteceu? O que eu fiz? – perguntei desesperada

- Você não fez nada.

- Então porque você prefere ela? Por que fez isso?

- Eu amo a Emily de uma forma que eu não sei explicar.

Ele recebeu o tapa na cara sem reclamar e eu tive ódio novamente dele. Por que isso tinha acontecido assim, de repente? Como ele podia amá-la tanto se mal a conhecia?

- Eu nunca vou me perdoar pelo que estou fazendo com você, mas eu não posso escapar dos meus sentimentos. Não precisa me perdoar se você não quiser, mas saiba que eu nunca deixarei de respeitar o que tivemos.

Ele foi embora, mas desta vez não foi para longe. A partir daquele dia eu tive que conviver com ele tão perto o tempo todo, mas tão distante e indiferente a mim. A partir daquele dia tive que me acostumar a ver ele e Emily de mãos dadas, trocando carinhos e planejando um futuro que deveria ter sido meu, não dela. O que mais doía era vê-lo olhar para ela. Seus olhos eram cheios de admiração, zelo e amor e eu tinha que encarar tudo calada, eu tinha que aceitar! Entre as pessoas ao meu redor havia apenas a pena que todos sentiam. "Tadinha" eu ouvia dizerem e minha alma enchia-se de ódio.

No início, todos me tratavam como uma coitada, mas logo, um a um eles foram se esquecendo do que acontecera. As pessoas ao redor passaram a tratar aquilo como se fosse banal e as que antes falavam que queriam nos ver casados, diziam isso para Emily agora. Idiotas, hipócritas, mesquinhos...eles eram todos assim, como podiam encarar como se fosse normal um homem ficar com a prima da namorada?Como podiam simplesmente não ligar? Como podiam não se importar se aquilo me matava? Por que eu era a única dentre todos os quileutes que deveria sofrer tanto? Por que eu me sentia tão solitária com a minha dor?

Passei a evitar o casalzinho-mais-feliz-e-repugnante-de-La-Push e a quase nunca olhar para eles quando estavam por perto. Aquilo era o melhor que eu podia fazer para não sofrer ainda mais, mas não era o suficiente. Eu detestava vê-los felizes, eu detestava não ser levada a sério. "Esquece ele!", "Há muitos rapazes bonitos por aqui", "deixe de ser tão rabugenta". Ouvir essas frases era rotina e elas nunca me ajudaram em nada, só me deixavam mais puta da vida.

**LEAH (2) – **_Morte à Emily_

Minha raiva por Emily era grande. Talvez até maior do que Sam porque, no caso dele, a raiva precisava dividir espaço com o amor e, no caso de Emily, a raiva só dividia espaço com a decepção. Ela era minha prima, havíamos sido tão amigas... Como ela podia ter feito aquilo comigo? Como ela podia ter roubado o namorado da prima que sempre havia sido tão atenciosa com ela? Eu me odiei por ter apresentado os dois. Estúpida, estúpida! Mas como eu poderia imaginar o tamanho da traição? Como?

Eu fui até a casa de Emily e despejei toda a dor que eu estava sentindo nela. Ela não poderia achar que tudo estava bem. Todos podiam esquecer do meu sofrimento, mas não ela. Ela era a culpada. Eu havia sempre cedido aos pedidos dela, desde pequena dando os meus brinquedos para ela brincar e cuidando para que ela não se machucasse, mas Sam eu não podia entregar e era injusto pensar que ele era a única coisa que eu negara a ela e a única coisa que ela realmente quis de mim.

Ela chorou enquanto eu falava e eu não a consolei como eu costumava fazer quando éramos menores. Ela merecia sofrer.

Sam me procurou no dia seguinte, falou que eu deveria culpá-lo e que eu tinha direito de lembrá-lo o que ele tinha feito, mas que eu não podia fazer isso com Emily. Ele disse que ela não merecia. Rá! Ela merecia que um raio caísse na cabeça dela, era isso que ela merecia. Causar o sofrimento de Emily era o mesmo que causar o sofrimento dos dois, por isso, eu mandava indiretas sempre que podia. Mas eram só lembretes para que eles não esquecessem de mim, para que não esquecessem da ex-namorada e prima corna deles.

Semanas se passaram e eu me surpreendi quando minha mãe disse que Emily estava no hospital. "Bem feito" foi meu primeiro pensamento, mas minha mãe não parou de falar sobre o que havia acontecido com ela e eu senti meu coração ficar apertado e com medo quando ela disse que minha prima havia sido atacada por um urso.

Minha mãe pegou o carro e eu pedi para que ela corresse. Cheguei ao hospital desesperada, mas durante dois dias não pude vê-la. Quando finalmente entrei no quarto, vi um rosto deformado na minha frente. Um rosto que eu podia reconhecer, mas que não era o mesmo. Sam estava ao seu lado com a cabeça pousada ao lado do braço dela. Ela fazia carinho em sua cabeça e ele chorava feito uma criança. A dor de Sam entrou como uma faca no meu coração. Apesar de tudo, era horrível vê-lo sofrer e era horrível também ver o amor indestrutível que ele tinha por ela. Ele bateu a porta ao sair, mas eu sabia que ele ficou por perto. Ele tinha medo do que eu podia fazer a Emily.

Eu sentei em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Acho que eu mereço isso, não é mesmo? – ela disse ainda com um tubo preso a ela.

- Não isso. Isso você não merecia – sussurrei

- Me perdoa. Eu amo o Sam. Me perdoa por aceitar ficar com ele sabendo que você sofre. Me perdoa por escolher a sua dor ao invés da minha.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto.

- Emily bobinha...eu sou mais forte que você. Eu sobrevivo.

Eu apertei a mão dela e sorri. Aquela foi a última vez que conversamos sobre Sam e a primeira desde que tudo havia acontecido que eu desejei que ela fosse feliz. Depois daquele episódio, eu não quis mais o mal dela, mas eu sabia que ela sempre sofreria enquanto visse meu sofrimento, mas disso, eu não poderia poupá-la.

**LEAH (3) – **_Nossa dor_

O tempo passou e minha dor não diminuiu como deveria ser o normal. Eu tentei de tudo, mas meu amor por Sam não se alterou nem por um segundo.

No dia em que a temperatura do meu corpo aumentou e eu comecei a tremer, achei que eu morreria. Pensei que minha dor era tanta que nem meu corpo agüentava mais. Eu, porém, não morri. Meu corpo ganhou outra aparência e eu me vi na forma de uma loba. Aquilo trouxe um alívio imediato e indescritível para mim. Eu não sabia ao certo como aquilo tinha acontecido, mas eu não me importava. Aquilo fazia muito bem a mim. Não era apenas uma questão de ter quatro patas e pêlos. Minha mente funcionava diferente e eu podia sentir o vento passando velozmente por mim, podia sentir a dor diminuindo e as minhas noções de sentimento transformando-se em um instinto animal, minha alma torturada dava espaço para uma alma de loba que me fazia mais forte, mais confiante. Eu estava me sentindo plenamente feliz e livre quando a voz de Sam soou na minha cabeça. Parei instintivamente, confusa e perturbada.

_Está tudo bem, Leah. Estamos indo encontrar você._

Um lobo grande e negro apareceu na minha frente e eu tive certeza que era ele. Ao seu lado apareceram outros lobos que eu fui reconhecendo aos poucos. Eles me explicaram sobre a transformação e como aquilo funcionava. Quando descobri que meus pensamentos seriam compartilhados e que agora ouviria a voz de Sam dentro de minha cabeça, senti a dor voltar. Eu podia evitar vê-lo com Emily, mas não poderia evitá-lo como alpha, não poderia evitá-lo plenamente para tentar esquecê-lo. Como se não bastasse tê-lo nas minhas lembranças e no meu coração, agora Sam estava dentro de minha cabeça também.

Foi impressionante como todos passaram a me ver diferente depois que me transformei. Muitos me achavam bonita, gostavam de estar comigo, mas, nenhum lobo da alcatéia continuou pensando assim depois de algum tempo. Minha dor incomodava e no início eu tentei escondê-la, mas não consegui. Minha mente torturada, torturava todos eles e, pela primeira vez desde que eu fora abandonada, eu não me senti sozinha. Minha dor parecia distribuída entre eles e por mais que não cessasse, era um alívio saber que eu não seria esquecida, que o que aconteceu não seria esquecido. É verdade que eles saberiam de tudo sobre mim e essa falta de privacidade me incomodava, mas eu gostava de tê-los por perto. Quando eu uivava, todos sabiam o motivo de minhas lamentações e aquilo era como um desabafo. Eu não estava mais sozinha.

**LEAH (3) – **_Nascimento e morte_

Os anos se passaram e Emily engravidou. Minha raiva foi grande na época porque eu sabia que eu era estéril. Meses antes eu havia sentido dores no abdômen e descobri que tinha endometriose o que, além de me causar fortes dores, também me impedia de ser mãe um dia. Eu senti inveja de Emily. Apesar de eu me manter afastada para não causar dor a ela e a mim, eu realmente estava com raiva. Ela tinha o homem que eu amava e ainda podia dar um filho a ele.

No dia em que a criança nasceu, um misto de dor e felicidade preencheu minha alma. A criança era linda, era uma menina e seu nome era Aryana. Quando a segurei nos braços todo o instinto de mãe que eu poderia ter veio á tona, ela era a cara de Sam e tinha o meu nariz, na verdade, o meu e o de Emily, mas eu preferi pensar que era igual ao meu.

Minha infelicidade foi saber que horas depois Emily morreu por causa de uma hemorragia. Eu ainda guardava um pouco de raiva dela, a gente mal se falava, mas ela era a minha prima, eu ainda tinha boas recordações da época em que ainda éramos amigas. Apesar disso, não pude evitar que, dentro de mim, uma chama de esperança em relação a Sam se acendesse. Ele havia me amado antes dela, talvez fosse capaz de me amar depois dela também. Era terrível pensar isso, afinal, parecia que eu estaria a traindo, mas eu não podia sentir remorso se ela fizera o memso comigo anos antes.

Aryana foi criada por Sam e por mim. No início ele relutou que eu assumisse o papel de mãe substituta, mas eu logo mostrei que eu a criaria como uma tia cuida de uma sobrinha. Ele acabou aceitando porque sabia que a filha precisava de cuidados femininos.

Sam sofreu durante anos com a perda de Emily, mas ele não podia abandonar sua forma de lobo, não com tantos vampiros aparecendo por La Push. Durante os quinze anos que se seguiram, ele foi o alpha de uma matilha enquanto Jacob era de outra. Um dia, porém, sete vampiros apareceram de uma só vez, eles brigavam entre si por território, mas se uniram momentaneamente contra os lobos. Oito lobos morreram no dia do confronto e Sam sentiu-se imensamente culpado porque ele sabia que sua tristeza o atrapalhava como alpha. Poucos dias depois ele anunciou que Jacob seria o único alpha e que ele estava abdicando de sua juventude e liderança.

- Se alguém da minha alcatéia tiver alguma coisa contra Jacob, então, que o desafie para tornar-se o alpha.

Ninguém foi contra, muitos gostavam de Jacob e todos sabiam que depois de Sam, ele era o mais forte, talvez até tanto quanto Sam.

Minha tristeza também me atrapalhava como loba, mas não tanto quanto acontecia com Sam. Achei justo e racional que ele abdicasse de tudo, mas eu o queria. Durante os quinze anos após a morte de Emily eu não o procurei, não o incentivei a esquecer minha prima. Eu o respeitava e mesmo sabendo que algumas vezes ele tivera vontade de acabar com meu sofrimento e ficar comigo, eu não tomei nenhuma atitude que visasse conquistá-lo. Agora, porém, era diferente. Emily já havia morrido há quinze anos, ele estava disposto a não mais se transformar e a começar a envelhecer. Se eu o queria, agora era a chance de tentar novamente.


	2. Antes do amanhecer

**Olá galera! Perdão por ter demorado a escrever, mas meu estágio está sugando minhas energias!**

**Belinha – Aqui tah o outro cap. ! Mtooooo obrigada pelo elogio, fico super feliz, espero que eu corresponda a altura com mais esta parte.**

**Bella Giacon – Eeeeee minha leitora querida e fiel! Obrigada por tudo mesmo! Pelos elogios, incentivos, por ser tão fofa e sempre comentar!Vlw!**

**Loveblack Cullen – Eu gosto mto da Leah e do Jacob e, pra mim, a relação deles é profunda e não menos forte do que a dele com a Nessie, mas...sei lá, minha visão deles juntos é bem particular. Espero q vc goste deste cap.**

**Bih Kannibal – Nossa, com certeza deve ter sido bem profundo ter lido ouvindo Coldplay. Eu escrevi ouvindo Linkin Park e uma música que eu tenho escutado muito ultimamente: ****Broken strings - James Morrison. Se vc não conhece, vale conferir, ainda mais com a participação da Nelly Furtado.**

**Bom, lá vai! **

**LEAH (4) – **_O tempo pode não curar _

Respirei fundo e parei na frente da casa de Sam. Já estava escuro e se eu bem o conhecia, ele estava vendo um daqueles programas sobre luta livre. A filha dele e de Emily, e que eu ajudara a criar após a morte da mãe, estava na casa de uma amiga. Isso significava que nós teríamos a casa só para nós dois para conversar. Teríamos tempo, depois de tantos anos, para ficarmos juntos.

Eu estava nervosa, mas eu tinha muita certeza do que eu queria. Me arrumei um pouco, penteei e prendi meus cabelos e agora, lá estava eu, pronta para dizer o que Sam já sabia, mas que precisava ouvir, mais uma vez.

Bati na porta. Esperei. Bati de novo e ele abriu.

- Oi Leah...

- Oi... – disse num fio de voz que trazia toda a minha esperança.

- Entra.

Entrei na sala dele e juntei o jornal que estava no chão. Botei tudo sobre a mesa e sentei no sofá. Ele desligou a televisão e sentou na poltrona ao lado com uma expressão cansada. Ele mantinha o mesmo rosto desde que Emily se fora: triste, melancólico e com olheiras profundas embaixo dos olhos.

- Obrigado Leah, obrigado por tudo. Por cuidar da casa, por cuidar da minha filha e de mim também.

- Você sabe que eu faço isso por prazer.

- Sei, mas você não precisava.

- Não precisava, mas você e ela precisavam.

- É verdade.

Eu botei a mão em seu joelho e sorri. Ele deu um leve sorriso e meu coração bateu mais forte. Ele nunca deixara de ter um impacto forte sobre mim.

- Sam, eu...

Ele desviou os olhos, mas isso não me desestimulou.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, acho que eu não preciso ficar repetindo isso, mas eu queria saber se você pode me dar uma chance, se há uma possibilidade mínima que seja, de um dia você me deixar entrar no seu coração...

Ele voltou a olhar para mim, mas sua voz tremia.

- Há um espaço para você no meu coração Leah, sempre houve, mas Emily....eu não vou conseguir esquecê-la, não seria justo com você.

- Eu não me importo – eu disse rapidamente – eu posso amar por nós dois...

- Não é tão fácil assim.

- Não é porque você não deixa.

Ele ajoelhou na minha frente e segurou minhas mãos entre as dele.

- Eu sonho com ela todas as noites. Como seria se você dormisse ao meu lado e me visse sussurrando o nome dela? Como seria você saber que quando eu te beijasse eu estaria beijando ela? Você suportaria, eu sei disso, você é mais forte do que qualquer um pode imaginar, mas aos poucos isso ia acabar te matando. A troco de quê isso? Pra quê mais sofrimento? Eu quero que você se sinta completa, eu quero que quando você estiver com alguém, você se sinta desejada e que você tenha a chance de amar e ser amada. Ficando juntos, estaríamos nos enganando.

Eu olhava para ele inconformada, mas ele mal parou para respirar.

- Eu agradeço por tudo que você fez por mim, mas eu nunca mais vou amar você, não do jeito que você quer e merece. Me desculpa, Leah. Desculpa, mas está na hora de você viver a sua vida, não a minha.

As lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto, mas ele não olhava mais para mim. Ele levantou e abriu a porta.

- Vá para casa... é o melhor para nós dois. O tempo não pode curar o que eu sinto pela Emily.

- E você acha que ele será capaz de curar o que EU sinto por você?

Ele segurou a maçaneta da porta com força e olhou para fora da casa.

- Não sei, mas eu sei que é mais fácil você arriscar e tentar esquecer o que a gente viveu do que ter certeza que não vai me esquecer e que eu não vou corresponder. Ficando perto de mim nós dois sabemos que em nada ajudaria. Por favor, Leah, vá embora. Vai ser melhor pra você, vai ser menos doloroso pra mim.

Levantei sentindo as pernas e o coração pesarem. Olhei para ele antes de sair, mas ele não voltou a olhar para mim. Fui para fora e ele fechou a porta. Tremi ao sentir o baque que ela fez. Eu só queria oferecer meu amor a ele... Por que era tão difícil para ele o aceitar?

Tirei as roupas enquanto andava pela floresta. Corri com a mente em um turbilhão de questionamentos e lembranças dolorosas. Corri e corri mais ainda e me transformei na única parte de mim que conseguia conviver com a dor que eu estava sentindo. Corri tentando deixar Sam para trás, mas suas palavras me feriam como cortes profundos em meu peito. Corri sem direção, uma louca desvairada. A dor estava me consumindo, mais forte e dilacerante do que qualquer coisa. A raiva começou a me consumir, raiva por amar tanto alguém que não me queria, raiva por ser tão amargurada, por não conseguir fazer os outros compreenderem...

Agarrei um galho com os dentes e o arranquei. Deixei a loba extravasar sua raiva e pulei em cima de uma árvore e fazendo com que ela tombasse. Eu me sentia um pouco melhor agindo como um animal raivoso, mas será que eu precisaria destruir a floresta inteira para melhorar? Será que a dor não poderia simplesmente parar?

Jacob apareceu em forma de lobo sem que eu tivesse notado. Ele me empurrou enquanto eu balançava um galho entre os dentes. Cai com força no chão, mas logo levantei.

_Leah, para com isso, você vai acabar se machucando assim!!_ – exclamou Jacob na minha cabeça

_Sai daqui!_ – gritei correndo contra ele

Ele me empurrou novamente, mas eu não caí. Rosnei.

_Não se mete na minha vida!_

_Vamos embora Leah, para com isso!_

_Não é porque você é o alpha que pode comandar toda a minha vida, sai!_

_Não! – _ele gritou de volta

Corri novamente contra ele e logo estávamos lutando. Passaram-se alguns minutos de uma luta física e eu pude sentir que meu focinho estava sangrando. Ele mordeu minha perna e me puxou ficando completamente sobre mim. Eu lutei para sair dali, mas ele era mais forte que eu. Rosnei algumas vezes me debatendo e depois senti meu corpo desacelerar. Eu estava cansada e um pouco machucada. Relaxei os músculos e logo senti a característica sensação de estar mudando de forma. Chorei compulsivamente e quando abri os olhos Jacob havia voltado ao normal como eu. Rolei meu corpo para o lado me aninhando como um bebê. A terra estava úmida e eu estava nua, mas naquele momento aquilo não importava. Eu só queria ficar ali quietinha até a dor passar ou, então, até a morte me levar.

Senti a mão de Jacob encostar em meu ombro.

- Vamos para casa, Leah.

- Não.

- Vamos, você não pode ficar aqui. Tá frio, ta escuro...

- Me deixa aqui, Jacob. Quantas vezes você me pediu para eu te deixar sozinho com suas dores? Me deixe com as minhas....

- Várias vezes eu pedi, mas você nunca me deixou sozinho, você sempre foi irritantemente presente e eu....agradeço por isso. - ele suspirou alto – eu vou ficar aqui com você até você resolver vir comigo pra tribo.

Eu levantei um pouco o corpo e me sentei. Virei o rosto para ele e vi que ele estava ajoelhado perto de mim. Me senti constrangida em estar nua na frente dele e senti que ele também estava um pouco por também estar. Apesar de já termos ficado daquela forma antes, desta vez era diferente porque estávamos muito próximos e não tínhamos nossas roupas por perto. Não fitei o corpo dele, assim como ele também não fez o mesmo comigo. Nossos olhares se sustentaram mutuamente.

- Por que você se importa? – eu perguntei

- Porque eu sei o que é sofrer como você, porque depois de tanto tempo eu não te condeno mais por sofrer e infringir dor nos outros da alcatéia. Eu consigo entender que você não tem culpa, você só é pequena demais pra o que você está sentindo....e eu estou disposto a te ajudar.

Desviei os olhos e bufei.

- Você, caso não se lembre, usou o Sam para me afetar, algumas vezes...

- Só quando você se metia demais na minha questão com a Bella....

- Mas você me fez sofrer, tanto quanto os outros...

- Eu sei e não fico orgulhoso por isso, mas eu estou mais maduro agora.

- Você disse que consegue entender...você tem sofrido desde que a monstrinha sanguessuga teve que ir para outra cidade, não é?

Ele deu um olhar de reprovação quando eu a chamei de monstrinha, mas ele não me repreendeu.

- Sim... eu tenho um sentimento enorme pela Nessie, maior do que qualquer coisa que já senti e eu acho que posso comparar o que você está sentindo com isso que eu sinto.

- Mas você nunca foi rejeitado por ela...

- Ela ainda é pequena, muita coisa pode acontecer. Estamos longe, ela pode me esquecer, ela pode alcançar a maturidade e conhecer alguém, eu já sofro por ela estar longe, não duvido que a dor vá me consumir se ela não me quiser perto dela.

Eu passei a mão no cabelo jogando-o para frente para me cobrir um pouco. As lágrimas ainda corriam suavemente pelo meu rosto.

- Você não teve a impressão, Leah, não entende o quanto isso pode significar algo algum dia?

- Não tenho certeza se eu posso ter a impressão. Eu sou estéril e é provável que aja uma relação entre as duas coisas...

- Pode ser, mas você não tem certeza disso e se acontecer você vai ver o quanto tudo vai mudar.

- Eu não consigo imaginar.

Ele segurou minha mão.

- Eu sofri muito com tudo o que aconteceu comigo e com a Bella e eu não tenho dúvida do quanto a amei. Eu até desafiei Sam por ela! Mas, quando eu vi a Nessie, tudo mudou e eu me senti vivo novamente, como se todas as feridas tivessem sido curadas e eu estivesse pronto para amar novamente de forma incondicional. Não duvido que o mesmo aconteça com você, você guardaria apenas lembranças do que é ser apaixonada por Sam.

- Eu queria...queria muito que isso acontecesse.

- Eu tenho certeza que você pode e vai conseguir superar tudo isso.

Eu encarei a árvore que havia acabado de derrubar e me senti um pouco culpada, ela não tinha nada haver com aquilo tudo. Eu era uma pessoa horrível.

- Sabe...as pessoas têm razão em não gostar de mim...- ele me encarou surpreso e eu continuei falando – ...eu fiz Emily sofrer, fiz Sam sofrer, fiz questão de mostrar meu sofrimento pra todo mundo ver...eu sou mesmo a pessoa amargurada que vocês acham...

Ele apertou minha mão acariciando-a de leve com o polegar e eu gostei da sensação. Ninguém era carinhoso assim comigo há muito tempo.

- É porque eles não entendem, eu não entendia também...você podia ter tornado as coisas mais fáceis pros outros, isso é verdade, mas acho que acabaria ficando doente se não botasse para fora de alguma forma e também...é difícil ter que compartilhar os pensamentos com todo mundo.

- Ah, se sei....perdi a conta de quantas vezes sonhei com a Bella Swam...

Ele riu.

- E eu com o Sam... -respondeu

Nós dois rimos. Eu de maneira sincera, mas sem animação porque não poderia ficar plenamente feliz, ele de forma sincera, como lhe era de costume. Ele era uma pessoa feliz, radiante e seu riso era alto e gostoso de ouvir.

- É uma droga isso, né? - falei

- Com certeza, a gente não tem paz mesmo...

-Mas sabe... acho que ter com quem compartilhar a dor foi melhor pra mim, não sei porque, mas não me senti mais tão sozinha.

- Bom, tudo tem prós e contras, não é mesmo?

- É...mas, sei lá, acho que o fato de você poder estar na minha cabeça e eu na sua acaba unindo a gente de alguma forma, eu não sei explicar.

- Como uma alcatéia mesmo. Como um grupo mesmo, huh?

- É...é como se tivéssemos um pacto e temos.... respeitar o alpha, caçar vampiros, proteger as pessoas...isso nos torna parte de algo em comum, algo inexplicável e mágico. – comentei distraída com minhas próprias teorias

- É,também sinto isso...

Ele botou as mãos atrás da cabeça e deitou. Eu desviei os olhos para não ver nada indevido e acabei deitando também, assim poderíamos fingir que não estávamos nus.

- Eu te achava muito bonita, sabia?

Eu sorri de leve, ele era como uma criança grande pra mim e a voz dele soou exatamente assim naquele momento, como um garoto fazendo confissões a mulher mais velha.

- Antes de eu fazer parte da alcatéia, não é?

- É...- ele respondeu sinceramente - Você era lamurienta demais para que continuássemos achando você assim, você se tornou feia com tempo. Você não mudou nada fisicamente, mas a dor te transformava em algo que não te deixava bonita.

- Eu sei... –suspirei.

Ele virou o rosto para mim, mas eu não o olhei.

- Mas... eu já acho você bonita de novo.

Eu virei para ele e forcei um sorriso.

- Obrigada, Jacob...não precisa tentar me fazer sentir melhor. –agora eu o olhava de rabo de olho

- Eu quero fazer você se sentir melhor, mas eu estou sendo sincero.

- Sei... –desviei os olhos e cruzei os braços escondendo meus seios.

- É verdade! - ele disse quase rindo – acho que você é a mais bonita das quileutes, o problema é que você não permite que te vejam assim...

- Eu não preciso que ninguém me veja assim, Jacob, só Sam...

- É, eu sei.

Nós ficamos em silêncio e eu me concentrei em observar tudo que estava acima de meus olhos. Eu podia ver as folhas das árvores caindo vagarosamente. Elas pareciam dançar ao sabor do vento. Através dos galhos das árvores eu também podia ver a luz da lua e pequenos pontos brilhantes no céu. Eu sempre tive a impressão que as estrelas eram muito mais vibrantes em La Push. O céu de lá era algo indescritível. Esticando apenas um pouco a cabeça eu podia ver também as nebulosas e mais estrelas.

- Então... – ele começou e eu virei para encará-lo – somos amigos? Podemos ser?

Eu sorri.

- Claro, lobo alpha...

- Então combinado, loba beta...

Eu sorri novamente, mas meus olhos ainda despejavam algumas lágrimas de vez em quando.

- Ei, seu nariz já ta bom! – ele exclamou

- Ham?

- Seu nariz, tava arranhadão.

Eu levei os dedos ao nariz.

- É verdade.

- Desculpa por ter te machucado.

- Tudo bem, já passou.

Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo sem pensar em quase nada, apenas no barulho das árvores e em nossa própria respiração. Ficamos em silêncio porque aquilo era comum para nós porque mesmo quando não podíamos ouvir imediatamente o pensamento do outro, tínhamos, ainda assim, uma conexão que nos ligava. Ele podia adivinhar com facilidade meus pensamentos e eu os dele.

Eu sorri e ele sorriu também.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou

- Que foi o quê?

- Por que você ta sem graça? – ele perguntou com um sorriso infantil

Eu puxei meus cabelos mais pra frente de novo. Devia estar mesmo evidente que eu estava constrangida, eu sentia minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Porque esta situação é muito estranha. - respondi

Ele apoiou a mão na cabeça e sorriu de novo.

- É, é mesmo, mas...nós somos estranhos, não? É normal que tenhamos atitudes estranhas. Nós somos lobos, nós somos anormais, então não é difícil que coisas anormais aconteçam.

Franzi a boca.

- É verdade, boa teoria.

Suspirei e deixei mais lágrimas caírem. A dor ainda estava lá, mas Jacob...ele iluminava tudo ao redor e conseguia tornar qualquer dor um pouco mais suportável. Eu sempre havia implicado com ele, mas a verdade é que eu gostava da presença quente dele, era como se ele bloqueasse parcialmente a dor que me afetava.

Ele passou a mão no meu rosto e limpou uma lágrima que escorria pela minha bochecha. Eu quis sorrir para ele, quis demonstrar que eu estava agradecida, que eu estava feliz que ele não tivesse me deixado sozinha, mas o cheiro de Sam se infiltrou pelas minhas narinas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa e fez meu corpo responder instantaneamente. Levantei e corri me transformando. Jacob me chamou, mas eu não parei. O cheiro de Sam era como um chamado irremediavelmente poderoso. Fui sentindo a presença dele cada vez mais forte até que eu pude vislumbrar a imagem do lobo grande e preto que eu tanto amava.

_Leah, não faça nenhuma besteira, ta? – _Ele disse me encarando assim que olhei para ele

_Você veio atrás de mim, Sam... _- choraminguei

Ele uivou baixinho.

_Eu estava preocupado, mas essa é a última vez que me transformo, eu não vou mais fazer isso, também não vou te procurar mais. Eu senti que você estava triste, fiquei com medo de te causar algum mal..._

_Sam, por favor_ – implorei me aproximando

O lobo deu meia volta e andou para longe de mim.

_Não, Leah...desculpa, acho que foi uma péssima idéia vir atrás de você, mas eu não quero seu mal, entenda isso._

_Fica comigo então! _– gritei o mais alto que pude e eu sabia que aquilo soaria um pedido desesperado na cabeça de Sam.

_Não. Desculpa. Desculpa por isso, por tudo._

O lobo desapareceu. Seu cheiro logo foi levado pelo vento. Agora eu podia ouvi-lo lamentar por mim, ter pena de mim, se arrepender de ter me dado uma última gota de esperança e a raiva e a dor voltaram com tudo me arrebentando por dentro.

Pena?

Este é o sentimento mais repugnante que existe. É este sentimento que torna o outro superior e você, um verme. No amor, principalmente, ele é sinônimo de rejeição. Eu odeio este sentimento barato e enganador. Pena talvez seja pior do que indiferença. Na indiferença você não é nada, com a pena, você é pior do que isso, você é frágil, fraco, miserável.

Corri de volta para Jacob. Eu precisava de sua presença para não implodir. Ele estava lá e eu sabia que ele havia ouvido ou então percebido o que acabara de acontecer. Ele estava em pé, sem roupas e sem o habitual sorriso. Seu rosto estava preocupado. Eu corri para ele e voltei ao normal enquanto pulava em seus braços. Os braços dele me envolveram no mesmo instante em que minhas patas terminavam de se transformar em mãos e pés. Eu chorei no ombro dele e nós escorregamos para o chão.

- Eu quero morrer, Jacob! – falei desesperada

- Leah, não pensa assim. Para com isso! Você precisa erguer a cabeça e se recuperar. Eu não posso perder minha loba guerreira, não faz isso com Seth, com sua mãe...

Eu chorei mais ainda.

- Mas como eu vou conviver com mais essa rejeição? Eu não consigo!

Ele segurou minha cabeça entre suas mãos e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Leah, fica calma, ta? Vai ficar tudo bem, dê tempo a ele...

- Não, Jacob! Não! Você não entende? Ele nunca vai me querer... eu nunca o terei de volta!

- Me deixa aqui... – sussurei

- Não. Eu não vou deixar você aqui.

Ele me olhava com carinho e eu senti uma imensa gratidão pelo esforço que ele estava fazendo em ser legal. Ele não precisava fazer aquilo, mas ele fazia. Ele estava naquele momento comigo porque seu coração era bom e ele era o garoto mais gentil que eu já havia conhecido.

- Jacob...você é o único que não me condena, o único que entende...

Enquanto ele ainda erguia uma sobrancelha confuso e preocupado, eu selei meus lábios nos dele beijando-o como eu nunca fizera com ninguém além de Sam. Eu o beijei sentindo que ele me beijava de volta mesmo sendo aquilo completamente louco até para mim que havia tomado a iniciativa.

Os lábios dele eram grossos e me preenchiam completamente.

**JACOB (1) – **_Lágrimas e cheiro de loba_

- Jacob...você é o único que não me condena, o único que entende... – ela sussurrou em um fio de voz.

Ela me encarou em silêncio. Seus olhos eram sem fundo, como se a dor presente neles não tivesse fim. Olhei dentro do espelho de seus olhos e através deles vi vários fragmentos de memória. Vi Leah antes de ser deixada por Sam, bonita e radiante; vi Leah arrasada; vi ela se transformando em uma mulher dura e feia; depois, em uma mulher oprimida por seu próprio sentimento e, agora, a mulher que estava na minha frente, precisando do carinho que lhe havia sido negado.

Leah sempre tivera o nariz em pé, uma postura ereta e dominadora. Seus jeito de falar e seu olhar eram repressores e ela tinha aquele ar de sabichona irritante. Ela era brutalmente convincente. Quem olhava podia até mesmo achar que ela era segura e poderosa.

Pura encenação. Por trás das palavras ásperas e do comportamento hostil estava uma menina cheia de dor e medo. Eu podia ouvir os pensamentos dela, eu sabia que a sua linguagem corporal dura e imponente era apenas uma casca. Eu havia demorado para entender o sofrimento dela, para enxergar que ela precisava de apoio, mas quando Renesmee partiu para outra cidade, eu percebi o tamanho do meu amor e também o tamanho do amor de Leah por Sam.

Seus olhos agora não tinham o mesmo traço de força, eles eram quase opacos. Eu podia ouvir o barulho de suas lágrimas caindo sobre as folhas que estavam no chão e isto me trazia uma sensação desconfortável, eu não queria vê-la assim. Ela era a imagem mais triste que eu já vira e eu queria acolhe-la. Minha garganta secou, eu tive vontade de tornar tudo mais fácil para ela. Ela inclinou a cabeça e eu afundei em seus olhos negros. Ela me beijou enquanto eu ainda estava mergulhado em sua dor e eu não consegui dizer não para aqueles olhos, ela não agüentaria mais uma rejeição e nem eu poderia fazer isso. Fora a parte de mim que gritava por Renesmee, eu estava completamente entregue naquele momento.

Beijá-la foi mais fácil do que pensei. Seus lábios eram finos e delicados, mas eram mais fortes do que eu poderia supor. Eu a abracei e ela me segurou com força. Ela tinha cheiro de madeira novinha e de terra molhada. Ela podia misturar-se facilmente com a floresta, não só ela a conhecia perfeitamente, como também tinha o cheiro dela.

Nossos movimentos não teriam sido tão perfeitos se tivéssemos combinado. Eu deslizei a mão pelas costas dela enquanto ela sentava sobre as minhas pernas. Eu nunca havia pensado que faria aquilo com ela, mas tudo ali era irresistível. Eu queria. Este era um desejo que eu não saberia reprimir. Eu nunca havia experimentado um contato tão próximo assim e eu sentia meu corpo responder aos toques dela. Beijei seu pescoço. Sua pele era lisa e cheirosa. Segurei sua nuca, acariciando-a quase com brutalidade e a mordi com carinho enquanto ela arranhava minhas costas.

**LEAH **

Passei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele levantando um pouco o corpo. Ele deixou o rosto deslizar pelos meus seios.

**JACOB**

O interior do corpo dela era muito mais quente que uma temperatura normal. Meu corpo esquentou instantaneamente e eu senti que ele fazia coisas que nem eu mesmo comandava.

**LEAH **

Os lábios dele não deixavam os meus por muito tempo. Eu apertava meu corpo contra o dele tentando senti-lo mais profundamente. Arrepios gelados percorriam minhas costas contrastando com nossos corpos quentes.

**JACOB**

Ela gemeu no meu ouvido e meu corpo reagiu novamente.

**LEAH **

Ele me deitou no chão sem interromper nada e com tanta rapidez que me surpreendi. Prendi minhas pernas contra suas costas e deixei novos arrepios tomarem conta de mim.

**JACOB**

Meu corpo tremia, o dela também.

**LEAH **

A respiração dele era contida, todo o resto não.

**JACOB**

Ela me abraçou encostando a barriga na minha e eu respirei fundo para me controlar.

**LEAH **

Minhas costas arquearam e eu forcei para encostá-las novamente no chão.

**JACOB**

Ela estremeceu e o som dela me libertou.

**LEAH **

Senti os espasmos descontrolados dele e sorri.

**JACOB**

Ela estremeceu mais uma vez e deitou sobre meu peito.

**LEAH(5) - **_O depois_

Ficamos abraçados. Nossas peles úmidas faziam barulhos engraçados quando nos mexíamos um junto ao outro. Eu podia sentir o coração dele batendo na minha orelha. O coração dele sempre batia forte, não era diferente naquele momento. Senti uma paz indescritível. Meu corpo estava relaxado e eu me sentia segura e protegida. Protegida, ao menos naqueles breves instantes, de toda dor que eu sabia que voltaria assim que Jacob fosse embora. Segurei o braço dele com força como se ele pudesse ficar pra sempre ao meu lado me poupando da tristeza. Ele era como uma morfina pra mim, anestesiava e fazia tudo parecer melhor. Quando eu o segurei e senti ele passar a mão pelas minhas costas me acalmando, soube imediatamente que ele nunca me abandonaria.

**JACOB (2) – **_O que temos_

Ela segurou meu braço com força. Eu sorri. Sabia que ela estava com medo da dor e do que aconteceria com a gente. Eu não estava preocupado, sabia que eu poderia tornar sua vida mais fácil e ela, a minha. Naquele momento eu nem mesmo pensava em Renesmee. Eu só conseguia pensar no que Leah representava pra mim. Fiz carinho em suas costas.

- Eu vou estar sempre com você. Mesmo quando eu não estiver ao seu lado, eu estarei com você. – eu sussurrei com toda a sinceridade

Ela olhou para cima encarando meu rosto. O peso dela estava sobre meu peito e seus cabelos faziam cócegas no meu ombro.

- Obrigada – ela disse simplesmente e eu sorri

- Pelo quê?

- Por tudo, pelo que aconteceu. Eu nem sei direito porque eu te beijei, mas foi bom. Mas eu não quero que nada mude.

- Obvio que vai mudar. A gente ta mais unido agora, não ta?

Ela juntou as mãos em cima do meu peito e pousou o queixo nelas me olhando.

- Acho que sim, mas, é tão estranho...

- Eu sei, mas acho que a gente não precisa rotular isso. Simplesmente aconteceu.

- É meio louco isso, não acha?

- Acho. – eu disse rindo um pouco

Ela sorriu de volta, depois olhou para o céu e suspirou. Quando ela voltou a olhar para mim seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas novamente, mas não de dor, ela estava emocionada.

- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Jacob. Você já é uma parte fundamental da minha vida.

Eu acariciei o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos.

- E você é uma parte do que eu sou hoje.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e eu a fiz olhar novamente pra mim.

- Eu ainda vou odiar você de vez em quando e vou continuar achando você chata, intrometida, resmungona e sabichona, mas...eu não posso deixar de levar em consideração que você é o meu apoio dentro da matilha e que sem o seu ar seguro e responsável, eu seria um péssimo alpha. Você é uma grande amiga, Leah, e eu sempre vou cuidar de você.

- Nada disso, eu é que vou cuidar de você! Você é só uma criança!

- Ei, eu sou só um pouco mais novo!

- Continua sendo uma criança.

- Ah não! Eu sou o mais forte de qualquer forma!

- Bebê chorão!

Eu fiz beicinho e no mesmo instante me senti meio mongol, um homem do meu tamanho fazendo beicinho não é uma imagem comum. Rimos. O riso dela saiu mais feliz do que os últimos.

- Você, Jacob, é um bebê enorme, mas que me dá o apoio necessário. Obrigada.

- E você é uma velha resmungona, mas que me dá toda a bronca necessária.

- Ah! Eu odeio você, chatonildo!

- Há!Ha!Eu também!

Ela segurou meu rosto com um ar indagativo.

- O que é mais forte? O seu amor por mim ou sua raiva?

- Hum....depende do momento.

Ela me deu um tapa no peito.

- Ah é? Então quando você quiser que eu faça biscoitos ou qualquer coisa assim pra você, não vá bater na minha porta!

- Ah, não! Os biscoitos não! Eu me rendo! Eu te amo mais do que odeio!Pronto!

Ela riu novamente, um riso tranqüilo que escondia a dor e desabrochava seu lado mais alegre.

- Eu te amo Jacob, de verdade.

- Eu também te amo. – eu disse enquanto a puxava para um abraço quase fraternal

Nos olhamos com carinho e mesmo sem explicar o que significavam aquelas palavras, soubemos que tipo de amor nos unia.

Era um amor formado através da conexão que tínhamos dentro da matilha, formado pelas nossas inúmeras diferenças e complementariedades, pelo nosso imenso afeto e respeito e também pela perda que sentíamos em relação a Sam e Renesmee. Nosso amor não poderia ser explicado por um humano, era muito difícil para qualquer compreensão racional. Ele existia e não podia ser tachado de amor romântico, platônico, afetivo, fraternal, ciumento ou qualquer tipo de nome comum. A gente sabia o que tínhamos e isso bastava.

Nós dormimos.

Quando o sol nasceu éramos outras pessoas. Durante àquelas horas de união mais que carnal, sentimental, mudamos em nós o que representávamos um para o outro. A conversa, cada gesto, cada confissão e olhar havia nos marcado. Quando o sol nasceu tudo o que acontecera durante a noite se transformara em uma amizade mais forte e uma compreensão ainda maior do que éramos.

Ela me acordou dando beliscões na minha costela e eu resmunguei. Realmente, estávamos diferentes, mas certas coisas nunca mudariam.

Horas depois, corremos livremente na forma de lobos brincando de esconder, de corrida e caçando pequenos animais. Em pouco tempo outros do bando se juntaram a nós dois e todos curtiram um dia claro repleto de neve. Nem ela, nem eu pensamos no que tinha acontecido. Ninguém soube o que acontecera, mas, no fundo, nós compreendíamos o que havia sido e, por isso mesmo, não tivemos receio. Tudo estava explicado sem ser dito. Daquele dia em diante, Leah se tornou parte integrante de uma família que eu queria para mim e eu sei, que eu também para ela.

**Obrigada por terem lido! O outro cap. vai chegar assim que eu puder escrever.**

**Beijos!**

**Misure**


	3. Antes do pôr do sol

**Olá novamente!**

**Mais um cap. E vou avisando logo que é o último porque a intenção era soh escrever dois momentos específicos da vida da Leah e do Jacob. (isso aqui é parte da minha outra fic)**

**Agradecimentos:**

Ana Clara – Oi Ana! Vou tentar adicionar vc no orkut, resolvi criar um. Vlw msm pelo comentário =)

Hollidaay' – eba! Atingi um pouco do objetivo. Vou contar então um segredinho, o que eu queria mesmo era mostrar que tudo na vida são dois lados, que nem sempre aquela pessoa que vc pensa tão mal, é realmente tão ruim assim. A Leah é isso, é uma pessoa que tem seus defeitos e erra, mas que tem uma historia que colabora pra tudo isso. Muito obrigada por comentar!

LorinhaCullenBlack– Está aqui! Não precisa mais esperar!Espero que alcance um pocuo das expectativas.

Bella Giacon – Ah, lindona, acho que já to pegando intimidade com vc, é bom demais te ver por aqui! Obrigada mais uma vez pelo comentário, vc sabe que a sua opinião eh mais do que bem vinda. Me add no Orkut!

Shay Selene Black Tussand – Eu tbm sou apaixonaderrima pelo Jacob. Sinceramente, ele é meu personagem preferido, supera até o Rony de Harry Potter (de longe pelo menos no quesito beleza/gostosura)

Lola – Obrigada pelo comentário – bom, se vc gosta de ness/jake, então leia a minha outra fic tbm, espero seu comentário por La tbm. OBS: A Ness que eu criei é bem particular: ou vc ama ou vc odeia. Pode deixar que eu passo lah na sua fic dps.

Daddy's little trouble – Acho esse casal mto interessante e eh mto bom escrever sobre eles, mas, enfim, espero q vc goste deste cap. e entenda um pouco minha maneira de pensar.

**BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Anos depois.....)**

**LEAH (6)**

A vida passa devagar e melancolicamente para aqueles que amam, mas não são amados. Esta é a mais pura verdade e a maior certeza que tive durante toda a minha existência.

Sam definhou. Fui obrigada a vê-lo envelhecer pelo simples fato de ele não mais querer permanecer neste mundo. Sentia raiva, por vezes o chamava de egoísta por deixar a mim e a filha desta forma. Ele respondia que ela já estava grandinha, já casada e com filhos e que eu devia fazer o mesmo, construir uma família. Mas como? Se eles dois eram pra mim como minha própria família? Eu não me conformava, mas o fato é que eu não aguentava a verdade. Ele preferia a morte junto a sua amada Emily do que a vida mundana junto a mim.

Aos poucos suas pernas e seus braços perderam a força, seus olhos ficaram miúdos e sua vitalidade foi embora. Nem assim meus sentimentos por ele mudaram.

Ele estava velho e precisava constantemente da minha ajuda para fazer as coisas mais simples porque ele se recusava a tomar os remédios que precisava. Ele não tinha os cuidados básicos necessários na velhice. Por várias vezes o flagrei comendo costela e outras frituras. Logo ele, cheio de problemas no coração. Ele reclamava, mas sabia que tudo o que eu fazia era para o bem dele. Ele sempre fora muito agradecido a mim, mas sua gratidão era uma espécie de zombaria. Quem deseja a gratidão de um amor se ele não é acompanhado por paixão? Ninguém. Muito menos eu.

Naquele dia o sol estava menos brilhante e o céu estava branco e nebuloso. Fazia muito frio e Sam estava com uma grande coberta de pele sobre seu corpo. Como era de seu costume, estava na varanda observando os mais novos brincando. Eu levei uma caneca de chá e, depois de dar um longo gole, ele me disse o quanto eu era importante para ele. Não quis chorar, por isso, olhei para cima e pisquei algumas vezes tentando pensar em alguma coisa feliz, mas não obtive muito sucesso.

Sam deixou a caneca no chão e segurou minha mão. Seus dedos enrugados cheio de pequenas manchinhas envolveram os meus. Eu, então, sorri para ele enquanto sentia meus olhos serem banhados novamente por uma incômoda água salgada. A respiração dele estava fraca. Seus lábios franzidos esticaram-se deixando os dentes um pouco a mostra.

- Leah...- ele disse num sorriso.

- Pode falar, Sam – respondi enquanto botava minha outra mão sobre a dele para esquentar seus dedos frios.

- Leah – ele repetiu

- Estou aqui.

Mas, apesar de eu estar lá para ele, ele já não mais estava lá para mim. Seus olhos não fecharam. Seu sorriso ainda permaneceu em seu rosto. Ele morreu me olhando com aquele olhar tão amado que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda assim, eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Era o sorriso daquele que eu havia amado intensamente e por quem eu já chorara tantas vezes.

Chamei seu nome baixinho esperando qualquer sinal de vida, que não veio. Meu nome foi a última coisa que ouvi de seus lábios.

**JACOB (3)**

Naquele dia eu estava um pouco melhor. Depois de semanas e semanas muito mal por causa de Renesmee, finalmente, eu tinha algo para ocupar minha cabeça. Eu teria o dia inteiro pra me dedicar a um Morgan 2009, um dos meus carros preferidos.

Sete meses antes eu havia ido visitar Nessie, como eu sempre fazia. Duas vezes ao ano, era o que eu me permitia para não deixar a tribo muito sozinha. Daquela vez, no entanto, descobri que Nessie tinha um namorado, o merdinha do Nahuel, aquele meio vampiro que a tinha salvado dos vampiros manda-chuvas. É claro que eu havia sido grato a ele na época, mas quando o vi com ela, tive um ódio profundo dele. Eu é que devia ter conseguido salvá-la.

Será que ela pensaria mais em mim se eu tivesse?

Quando voltei para La Push continuei mal, não que isso me afetasse o tempo todo, mas, no mínimo na hora de deitar, eu pensava. Pensava que eu estava começando a me apaixonar de verdade por ela, a desejá-la e sonhar com nossa vida juntos e não ajudava em nada saber que havia alguém entre nós.

Naquele dia específico eu estava um pouco melhor, é eu estava sim, mas mal sabia eu que o sol que nascia ia trazer horas tão difíceis.

Eu estava contemplando o motor da máquina e apertando algumas peças quando senti uma sensação estranha, uma dor de cabeça ou algo assim, mas não dei muita bola. Minutos depois, porém, ouvi um murmúrio diferente. Não era um murmúrio qualquer, assemelhava-se a um conjunto de lamentações.

Sai da garagem limpando as mãos em um pano qualquer e corri em direção às vozes agudas.

Acabei indo parar na frente da casa de Sam. Muitas pessoas estavam ali, mas meus olhos se concentraram na imagem da filha de Sam que chorava compulsivamente e na de Leah, que apenas a segurava em seus braços apertando seu rosto de leve.

Olhei ao redor e um gosto amargo me veio à boca. Eu soube na hora que Sam tinha morrido e me senti sozinho. Agora eu não teria mais os conselhos de outro da tribo que havia sido alfa. Eu não teria mais a companhia de um dos homens mais incríveis que conheci. Apesar de termos, diversas vezes, pensado de forma diferente, Sam era o Sam. E meu respeito e admiração por ele sempre seriam enormes.

Tive vontade de dar um soco no chão. Não sei nem o porquê, não era raiva. Eu só queria liberar o que estava sentindo de alguma forma. Senti meus olhos arderem, mas não chorei. Entrei na casa e vi os anciões da tribo preparando o corpo. Pedi um minuto, eles concederam.

Sentei ao lado dele e vendo a expressão tranqüila em seu rosto, pensei no quanto ele estaria feliz agora ao lado de Emily. Isto, porém, não me fazia sentir melhor, mesmo assim, repeti isso pra mim mesmo diversas vezes naquele dia.

Abaixei a cabeça e a apoiei logo abaixo da dele. O gesto era o maior sinal de respeito que eu poderia oferecer. Lobos que mantém a cabeça abaixo da de outros, mostram seu respeito e admiração. Me mantive assim em silêncio por um tempo , sentindo o queixo gelado de Sam no topo da minha cabeça.

- Eu vou cuidar da alcatéia. Vou cuidar da tribo. Vou cuidar de toda a sua família. Vou cuidar de Leah. Obrigado Sam. Adeus.

Não rezei. Minhas palavras foram breves, mas sinceras e significativas. Sei que era isso que ele gostaria de ouvir.

Acompanhei a cremação em silêncio. Não me aproximei dos outros. Ninguém veio falar comigo. Olhei para os netos de Sam e prometi a mim mesmo que daria a minha vida para protegê-los. Olhei ao redor e senti que aquele era o meu lugar. Que eu deveria ficar lá e cuidar de todos. Pensei em Renesmee. Pensei no meu amor por ela e na vontade que eu tinha de abandonar tudo para segui-la, mesmo que isso significasse ficar perto de todos os Cullen por toda a eternidade. Pensei que eu a amava mais que tudo, mas que, mesmo assim, eu nunca poderia deixar La Push. A proteção de todos eles era maior do que meu amor por Renesmee, não porque eu os amasse mais, mas porque a proteção da tribo era maior do que eu mesmo. Era uma questão de gerações, envolvia um dom e um comprometimento que eu não poderia descumprir. Meu grande problema era que Renesmee e La Push estavam em mim de uma maneira intensa, por isso, eu era obrigado a ficar quando queria ir e ir quando deveria ficar. De qualquer forma, eu sabia, eu nunca poderia partir.

Respirei fundo enquanto os outros cantavam as músicas em homenagem aos mortos e prometi a mim mesmo e a Sam que não o desapontaria.

Pela segunda vez no dia olhei para Leah. Era estranho ver que ela estava de vestido e usando preto porque não combinava com ela, assim como o que ela queria aparentar, não combinava com seu interior. Ela estava de braços cruzados, mas quem a conhecia bem, sabia que ela na verdade abraçava a si mesma buscando conforto. Seus olhos eram duros e ela evitava olhar para o fogo. Leah não havia chorado, nem por um instante. Seus músculos estavam contraídos e sua respiração estava rápida.

Não consegui desviar os olhos dela. A ausência de lágrimas, o consolo aos outros menos a ela mesma, tudo aquilo era realmente muito o que ela aparentava, mas nada do que ela era de fato. Eu sabia que ela sempre tentaria se mostrar forte, mas, por dentro, estava em pedaços. Tentei me aproximar. Ela me censurou com os olhos. Nós sabíamos que se eu a abraçasse, ela não conseguiria mais segurar o que estava sentindo, por isso mesmo, eu queria abraçá-la. Eu queria que ela botasse tudo aquilo para fora, mas ela não queria isso, por isso, eu a respeitei e a deixei sozinha.

No dia seguinte, Leah passou grande parte do tempo conversando com as pessoas e terminando de resolver as últimas questões. Quando anoiteceu, no entanto, ela desapareceu e Seth correu para me avisar.

Nós percorremos toda a floresta, mas não podíamos ouvir os pensamentos dela. Leah sabia que na forma de lobo podíamos achá-la facilmente, por isso, ela havia mantido a forma humana, o que me deixou ainda mais perturbado.

Ela saíra a pé, sumira no meio da floresta, estava arrasada e sozinha. Meu corpo todo doía, meus músculos se retraiam de preocupação. Me arrependi de não ter ficado o tempo todo com ela e naquela noite, passei o tempo todo atrás do cheiro dela. Ela, porém, havia feito de tudo para confundir o faro de um lobo. E ela era boa nisso.

Seth e os outros também a procuraram por muito tempo. E foi o irmão que a encontrou quando o sol ainda ameaçava a nascer. Por pensamento, avisou os outros. Corri o máximo possível. Quando cheguei, ela estava encostada em uma árvore. Seth estava sentado ao lado dela. Seu rosto estava sujo e molhado. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Seus pés sangravam manchando as sandálias e seu vestido estava rasgado.

Me culpei na hora. Tive raiva de mim por tê-la deixado chegar àquele estado.

Na minha cabeça, um filme rápido passou velozmente e eu acabei lembrando do dia que havia ido para o penhasco para pensar sobre o casamento de Bella. Naquele dia, Leah fora falar comigo jogando na minha cara que ela estava sonhando com Bella e que eu deveria seguir em frente (como se ela mesma conseguisse isso). Eu fui muito rude com ela e também falei que não queria ficar suspirando por Sam. Ela sofreu naquele dia e durante muitos anos eu usei essa tática para afastá-la de mim quando eu queria. Nós só nos reaproximamos porque ela era a única que sempre entendia e apoiava minhas saídas de La Push para ver Renesmee. Ela não tinha tido a impressão com ninguém, mas às vezes eu achava que ela conseguia entender tudo isso porque o amor dela por Sam parecia tão forte quanto. Com o tempo, eu passei a entender sua dor e a defender quando os outros diziam que ela era ranzinza. Não que ela não fosse, mas eu respeitava sua dor. E passei a respeitar ainda mais naquele exato momento em que vi que ela havia se segurado até o último instante.

**LEAH (7)**

Seth e Jacob olhavam para mim com pena e eu odiava que as pessoas sentissem isso por mim.

Me levantei e caminhei, eu não queria ficar perto de ninguém, eu queria ficar sozinha, eu precisava. Minha cabeça não conseguia assimilar tudo o que havia acontecido, eu ainda estava tendo processar a idéia de que Sam se fora para sempre, minha mente sabia, mas meu coração relutava bravamente contra a idéia.

Eles não disseram nada, apenas me seguiram em silêncio. Minha cabeça doía por causa do choro e eu continuava intercalando momentos de nervosismo, acompanhando a minha convicção sobre a morte de Sam e momentos de total ausência de sentimentos, com um sentimento de incredibilidade me rondando.

Eles me acompanharam, mas logo outros da alcatéia chegaram e também passaram a me seguir em silêncio. Atrás de mim eu podia distinguir a respiração de cada um deles.

Sentei no chão novamente. Eles pararam, não deixavam de me olhar. Eu sabia que Jacob queria falar comigo, mas eu não queria falar com ninguém.

- Vamos para casa, Leah. – disse Seth baixinho como se eu fosse uma criança

- Leah, vai pra casa. – disse Jacob com certa autoridade.

Naquele momento aquilo não adiantaria. A maneira de Seth falar só me deixava com raiva e mesmo Jacob sendo o alfa, minha razão era o que menos funcionava, então o comando dele também não me abalaria.

- Sai daqui, Jacob, me deixa. Vai embora Seth, vão todos embora.

- Nós estamos preocupados. – disse Seth novamente em um sussurro.

- Eu não preciso da preocupação de vocês! Eu não preciso de ninguém! E eu não sou criança e nem um tipo de showzinho particular pra vocês ficarem me olhando e avaliando. Me deixem aqui! Se eu precisasse de alguém eu tinha chamado e não me escondido!

Eles ficaram parados, os olhos arregalados.

- Me deixem!

Sai correndo dali. Me transformei, deixei a loba me levar para longe. Atrás de mim pude sentir todos se transformando também, mas ninguém disse nada na minha cabeça. Eu podia ouvir algumas frases, mas elas se embolavam e não eram direcionadas pra mim, eram apenas pensamentos avulsos sobre o que estava acontecendo. Aos poucos, eles foram se afastando. Jacob foi o último a deixar o local onde antes eu estivera. Só ele voltou a falar comigo.

- Vá, mas volte, Leah.

Depois disso, os pensamentos dos outros foram um a um desaparecendo na minha mente e quenado Seth e Jacob voltaram à forma humana e me deixaram, de fato, sozinha, resolvi que eu iria para o local onde Sam e eu havíamos nos conhecido. O precipício.

**JACOB (4)**

Ela não voltava. Eu estava nervoso. Liguei a televisão e troquei de canal freneticamente, mas eu mal parava para ver o que estava aparecendo na tela.

Deixei a TV falando sozinha e fui para a janela. Olhei para fora. Fazia muito frio lá fora agora. Eu podia ver que todos estavam agasalhados e, também senti um pouco de frio, por isso, botei a camisa. Uma neve fininha começou a cair. Fiquei olhando para a vila esperando para ver Leah de volta. Eu estava com medo do frio. Por mais que o corpo dela fosse mais quente que a o da maioria das mulheres por ser geneticamente diferente, não era mais quente que o meu, por exemplo. Ela sentiria frio com mais facilidade e se eu estava sentindo que o vento era gelado, eu não queria nem pensar na temperatura da floresta.

Olhei para a televisão. Na previsão do tempo dizia que aquele seria o dia mais frio do ano. Gelei de medo. A única chance de Leah era se transformar em loba. O pelo comprido a manteria aquecida, mesmo assim, me preocupei.

Adormeci no sofá e, uma hora depois, Seth me acordou. Abri os olhos, assustado, e por alguns segundos tive esperança que fosse ela.

- Jacob.

- Ahn, que foi?

- Tenho que ir até a cidade. Tem gente na tribo que precisa de mais agasalho.

- Não quer que eu vá? – perguntei sonolento

- Não se preocupe. Os outros foram pegar mais lenha para a tribo, eu vou lá rapidinho e volto. É melhor você acalmá-los.

- Está bem. Pode deixar, também vou ficar para esperar por ela.

Seth sorriu, mas eu sabia que estava preocupado. Passei o resto do tempo indo nas casas, conversando com as pessoas, botando a lenha que os outros traziam nas lareiras e me certificando de que ninguém estaria sozinho por aí.

Eu contei. Todos estavam na tribo, menos Seth e Leah. Tentei ocupar minha cabeça por um tempo, mas a cada momento que a noite se aproximava e a neve caia ainda mais, mas eu me sentia desesperado.

De repente, senti o cheiro dela no ar. Corri. Ela estava em casa, eu podia sentir isso.

Entrei sem bater, eu estava nervoso demais para formalidades. Não precisei procurar muito. Lá estava ela, sentada no chão da sala abraçada a si mesmo. Seus lábios estavam quase azuis, sua roupa estava molhada, seus cabelos pingavam. Minha garganta ardeu, quis cuidar dela, eu não queria vê-la assim. Ela estava em estado de choque, seus olhos pareciam não me ver. Guardar os sentimentos por um dia inteiro tinha acabado com ela, ela estava mais do que arrasada, eu tinha a impressão que ela ia morrer a qualquer momento, de frio ou de dor.

Me aproximei, mas ela não olhou pra mim. Me abaixei, a peguei no colo e a levei para o quarto dela. Botei ela na cama e tirei suas sandálias. Ela não fez nada, parecia sonâmbula ou algo assim. Ela não tremia de frio, mas eu sabia que ela estava congelando, seu corpo não estava quente como o habitual.

- Você pulou do penhasco, não é? Com a água agitada...mesmo com esse tempo horrível, não é? Não sabe que eu tenho trauma disso?

Ela não olhou para mim, eu continuei falando mesmo assim.

- Leah, hoje é um dos dias mais frios do ano e todo mundo tava preocupado...Você precisa ficar bem. Eu e o Seth queremos que você fique bem...

Olhei par ao rosto dela. Seus olhos estavam vidrados. Eu não conseguia saber se ela estava me escutando. Andei de um lado pra o outro no quarto nervoso e meio perdido, depois voltei a pega-la no colo e a levei para o banheiro.

Tive medo de botá-la no chão e ela não sustentar o próprio corpo. Também não queria deixar de segurá-la, ficar perto dela trazia a sensação de que ela ficaria bem, que eu podia defendê-la, até mesmo, dela mesma.

Liguei a água quente e quando a fumaça já estava saindo, entrei com ela debaixo do chuveiro. O corpo dela tremeu. Ela parecia um bebê frágil no meu colo, o que era totalmente anormal. Eu sabia que ela precisava urgentemente voltar à temperatura habitual, por isso, não sai dali. Ficamos um tempo assim, deixando a água e o silêncio escorrer por nós. O vestido dela estava sujo a água que ia para o ralo estava cheia de terra. Dei um tempo pra ela se recuperar e quando senti que seus lábios estavam com uma cor um pouco mais natural, olhei em seus olhos.

- Consegue ficar em pé?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e eu a botei com cuidado no chão.

Leah cambaleou para frente e encostou a testa na parede fria. Tive vontade de chorar, eu odiava vê-la assim, não combinava com a Leah que eu conhecia.

Eu a desencostei da parede e olhei novamente para o vestido rasgado e imundo. Ela se manteve de costas pra mim e dava pra perceber que ela odiava deixar-se ver assim, tão desamparada. Puxei seu vestido pra cima e o tirei. Joguei para um canto e a abracei.

Ela encostou a cabeça em meu braço e ficou parada deixando alguns soluços tomarem conta de seu corpo uma vez ou outra. Naquele momento não pensei no quanto era estranho estar daquela forma com ela. Na minha cabeça só havia espaço para preocupação e na dela, com certeza, para uma imensa tristeza.

Depois de alguns minutos ela melhorou um pouco. Tomou banho e se vestiu. Eu roubei uma toalha e uma calça velha de Seth. Leah deitou e eu fui ligar para o irmão dela. Ele estava com o carro preso na neve. Avisou que ficaria lá para tentar rebocar o carro. Eu quis ir, mas como Leah havia voltado, ele não aceitou. Pedi, então, para que os outros da alcatéia fossem até onde Seth estava para pegar os agasalhos. Eles foram e Seth ficou no centro da cidade. Eu odiava não fazer nada, mas eu sabia que Leah precisava de mim.

Levei um copo de leite quente para ela. Eu sabia que ela não costumava fazer isso, mas como meu pai sempre me dava, desde criança, quando não conseguia dormir ou estava chateado, achei que podia funcionar com ela também.

Ela tomou um gole e ficou me olhando. Seus olhos estavam inchados.

- Tá melhor?

Ela me olhou irritada.

- O que você acha?

- Tá, desculpa. Vamos recomeçar... Você não vai se matar, né?

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

- Não...

- Tá, estamos indo bem....

Ela botou o copo na mesa de cabeceira e virou de costas deitando completamente. Eu podia sentir que agora, pelo menos, ela não estava em estado de transe como antes.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Jacob. Não precisa ter pena de mim, não precisa me tratar feito criança. Já basta os outros sempre me tratando como um fardo, como se eu pudesse evitar a dor.

Eu deitei ao lado dela e encarei o teto. Leah ainda desconfiava muito das minhas ações. Ela tinha medo que eu fosse igual aos outros, mesmo eu já tendo falado que não.

- Eu não tenho pena de você, eu tenho raiva. Eu sempre tenho raiva de você. Raiva por você ser tão exigente e sabichona comigo, raiva por você sempre agir como se eu fosse seu chefe, raiva por você ter um amor tão grande dentro de você que te consome. Raiva, principalmente, por eu ver eu mesmo em você. Raiva por um dia, talvez, estar nessa mesma situação.

Ela virou pra mim, seus olhos tristes e curiosos me fitavam.

- Não vai ser assim com você.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu não sei....mas eu não quero que seja.

Eu estiquei o braço e ela botou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Você não está com pena de mim? –ela perguntou numa voz triste

- Não, não pena. Preocupado.

Ela suspirou. Eu podia sentir que uma lágrima havia acabado de escorrer pelo meu braço. Senti a sensação de que, naquele momento, eu faria tudo para vê-la sorrir. E não era apenas uma sensação, eu faria mesmo.

- Jacob, eu queria amar você.

Eu sorri ainda olhando para o teto, depois virei para ela.

- Eu também queria amar você.

Os olhos dela brilhavam, o quarto começava a ficar escuro, mas eu não tive vontade de acender a luz. A noite começava invadir o quarto e os cabelos dela caiam pela lateral de seu rosto brilhando mesmo com a pouca luz.

Então, ela segurou a minha mão e, ao sentir a pele dela, tive vontade de beijá-la. Na hora não pensei que aquilo não era nem um pouco apropriado, eu não pensei muito a respeito, apenas inclinei minha cabeça pra perto da dela e toquei seus lábios com todo o carinho que eu estava sentindo. Ela segurou meu cabelo e entre seus lábios pude sentir que um sorriso discreto havia surgido. Não tive vontade de parar, não porque eu tivesse medo de ela voltar a ficar triste, não tive vontade porque era bom beijá-la e, principalmente, era bom beijar alguém que queria ser verdadeiramente beijada.

**LEAH (8)**

Ele me beijou e eu deixei. Eu precisava de Jacob, precisava sugar um pouco daquela felicidade constante dele, eu precisava me sentir melhor e eu o queria. Ele era uma memória alegre, um garoto brincalhão e ao mesmo tempo um homem encantador. Não que ele fosse um cavalheiro ou algo assim, mas seu jeito rude e preocupado com tudo e todos era até charmoso. Eu não poderia deixar de sorrir ao beijá-lo porque, por mais que uma parte de mim dissesse que ele estava fazendo aquilo pra que eu ficasse bem, outra parte dizia que ele realmente queria aquilo e que eu não precisava implorar por ele.

Ele me queria e saber disso era sentir meu ego e meu lado mais feminino ficar completo e eufórico. Jacob era a visão de tudo o que eu gostaria de ter tido pra mim, mas a paixão por Sam me impedira de amá-lo.

Não pensei na dor, não pensei no que aquilo podia ser ou não ser. Apenas deixei que ele me tocasse e que meu corpo ficasse arrepiado. O sorriso arteiro dele me iluminava e me deixava em um estado de espírito a parte de tudo o que havia acontecido.

E eu o desejei intensamente e ele me beijou com desejo também. Nossas roupas sumiram de nossos corpos, nossos instintos conduziram nossos movimentos.

Expirei o ar que envolvia o pescoço dele. O cheiro de Jacob era único, era o cheiro de um homem digno de ser chamado de homem, era o cheiro ao mesmo tempo de um moleque esperto, de um líder nato, de uma pessoa preocupada com os outros. Era aquele cheiro que me tranquilizava quando tudo parecia perdido. O cheiro de Jacob era pra mim, um sinal de que eu estava protegida e de que tudo ia ficar bem. Era o cheiro de um grande homem e de um grande lobo também.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos juntos ali, mas lembro que dormi sentindo meu corpo mais quente, quente como o dele e lembro que meus sonhos foram tranqüilos e que o cheiro dele manteve-se presente o tempo todo.

Quando acordei o quarto estava muito escuro, mesmo assim, eu podia ver a imagem de Jacob ao meu lado.

- Acordado ainda? – perguntei bocejando

- Ahan. Tô cuidando de você.

- Mas eu tava dormindo, não acho que isso represente muitos riscos.

- Você pode ter uma apnéia, sei lá, parar de respirar.

- Jacob, você ta muito dramático, eu tô bem.

- Tudo bem, mas eu prefiro te ver dormir, não pode?

- Ta. Pode.

- Obrigado, senhorita Clearwater.

- De nada, Black.

Ele sorriu e eu me aninhei no peito dele. Dormi novamente um sono sereno.

No dia seguinte quando acordei ele não estava mais lá. Estranhei, mas não fiquei preocupada, muito menos zangada. Arrumei a cama, tomei banho e quando fui para a cozinha Seth estava com o café da manhã pronto.

- Ei, o que é isso Seth?

- Comida ora...

- Eu sei seu mongolzinho, eu to perguntando por que raios você fez o café da manhã. Você odeia fazer esse tipo de coisa....

- Não posso agradar minha irmãzinha?

- Pode, mas eu não quero ser mimada, nem que você fique fazendo essas coisas porque ta querendo me confortar.

- Leah, você é a única mulher que eu conheço que não gosta desse tipo de coisa.

- Não é que eu não goste, só que....ah, Seth. Deixa pra lá. Obrigada.

Seth sorriu.

- Pensei em fazer café também para recobrar suas energias sabe...

O tom de voz dele me soou estranho e sarcástico demais pro meu gosto.

- .....enfim, depois de você ter andado tanto por aí e também, né? Depois de ter passado a noite inteira com o Jake no seu quarto.

Desisti de pegar o cereal. Botei as mãos na cintura e o encarei.

- Qual o problema, Seth?

- Nenhum...eu só achei muito estranho ver o alfa pulando a janela, só isso.

Não pude conter o riso. Ele também não.

- Que cena patética! – eu disse

- Com certeza. Bom, eu voltei assim que o sol nasceu, acho que ele foi pego um pouco de surpresa.

Eu o abracei, um pouco sem graça, um pouco alegre sem explicação.

- Seth, você não vai....

- Sacanear ele? Não, claro que não, só pro resto da minha vida....

Nós rimos de novo e aquele foi o melhor café da manha que tivemos.

Seth passou o dia sacaneando Jacob, mas prometeu que não ia contar para ninguém. Tudo voltou ao normal, mas eu estava estranhamente bem. Não que minha dor estivesse curada, não, ela nunca cicatrizaria. Só que Jacob havia me lembrado que eu nunca estaria sozinha. Eu o tinha, eu tinha Seth, eu tinha a família de Sam, eu tinha a alcatéia e toda a tribo.

No final daquela semana, Jacob me procurou. A porta de casa estava aberta, então ele entrou com passos extremamente leves para alguém do tamanho dele.

- Leah, tem um minuto?

- Claro – respondi – deixa só eu terminar de trocar essa lâmpada aqui.

Ele esperou pacientemente no sofá. As mãos apreensivas, a coluna ereta, os músculos tensos. Desci da escada, lavei as mãos e fui me sentar ao lado dele.

- Que foi, Black, qual o seu problema? Não me esconda nada.

Ele segurou minha mão.

- Leah, você sabe que eu confio em você, que eu daria minha vida se isso te fizesse feliz, não sabe?

- Senhor drama, pára de enrolar.

- Leah, eu não quero que você fique chateada comigo.

- Fala logo, Jacob.

- Bom, eu vou ser sincero. Eu preciso ir ver a Nessie, já faz sete meses que eu não a vejo e eu to preocupado, tenho sentido que ela não anda bem.

Eu o encarei, fiquei na hora um pouco surpresa, mas não zangada. Eu não podia, nem tinha o direito de criticá-lo. Eu não amava Jacob como ele merecia e talvez Nessie fosse a única capaz de amá-lo. Tudo o que eu queria é que ele fosse feliz.

- Estou sendo sincero porque é isso que eu quero que haja sempre entre nós.

- Eu sei, Jacob. Não se preocupe comigo.

- Desculpa, eu odeio ter que fazer isso, ainda mais....ainda mais depois do que aconteceu, mas, se eu não for, eu vou pirar.

- Jake, você não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu sei que você me viu em uma situação lastimável, mas eu sei me virar, eu sou bem mais forte que a sua meia sanguessuga. Ela com certeza precisa mais de você do que eu.

- Leah, obrigado, muito obrigado. Eu sou um atrapalhado que não merece a sua amizade. Desculpe por ser um lobo mau.

- Você ta mais pra cachorrinho falando assim. Para de se preocupar, não to puta com você. Eu vou ficar com o orgulho um pouco ferido por ser trocada por alguém que é filha de um vampiro com a Bella Swan, mas...eu sobrevivo.

Ele sorriu.

- Que foi? –perguntei

- Você é muito boba, Leah.

- Por que?

- Porque você fica se menosprezando sem razão.

- Ah, ta, sei.

- É sério.

- Vai logo, vai garoto. Eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer e você ta me atrapalhando.

Levantei e fiquei perto da porta.

- Passar bem, senhor Black, aguardo o seu retorno.

- Eu vou voltar, Leah, de verdade, nunca vou deixar isso aqui, você vai ter que me aturar muito ainda.

- Ai ai...cada um tem o seu fardo não é?

- Você é muito engraçadinha! Eu tinha me desacostumado com esse seu jeito.

- Jake, vai logo.

Ele passou por mim, depois voltou e me abraçou.

- Você é a loba mais linda da face da terra, não duvide disso nem por um segundo, ok? –disse ele com uma voz brincalhona e alegre como sempre

Não respondi, mas sorri e ele apertou a minha mão com uma força quase suave.

- Volto logo, cuida de todo mundo.

E ele foi embora, correndo e se transformando pelo caminho. Eu sabia que a minha sina havia acabado com a morte de Sam, mas que a de Jacob podia estar apenas começando.

Naquele dia fui até o rio onde as cinzas de Sam haviam sido jogadas. Orei por ele e pela proteção de nossa tribo. Depois, pedi para que Sam protegesse Jacob, que desse sabedoria para ele guiar a Alcatéia e força para que ele não sofresse muito por causa de Nessie. Orei para Sam porque agora ele seria, para sempre, meu protetor, e tendo-o desta forma perto de mim, eu não me sentiria abandonada.

Chorei mais uma vez de saudade. Chorei por saber que Jacob poderia sofrer por Renesmee como eu havia sofrido por Sam. Chorei porque eu tinha medo do futuro.

Olhei para o céu e um vento forte balançou meus cabelos. Deixei uma lágrima cair na água e no exato local onde ela caiu, vi uma imagem aparecer.

Vi Sam olhar para mim, depois vi Jacob, vi Bella Swan, vi Renesmee pequena, vi muitos vultos e voltei a ver eu mesma. E, de alguma maneira inexplicável, eu soube naquele instante que o meu destino estava entrelaçado à vida de todos eles.

**Oi gente,**

**Vou repetir que essa fic é, na verdade, uma pequena fração da minha outra fic ( Ventos uivantes e veneno), então, eu não podia mesmo escrever de forma 100% Leah e Jake (por isso, não me odeiem). Mas, gostei muito de escrever sobre eles dois, então, vou fazer o seguinte, um dia, não prometo que seja este mês pq to lotada de coisa pra fazer, vou fazer escrever uma fic dos dois, ok?**

**Mas, quem não tem nada contra NessieXJacob pode dar uma olhadinha na historia que eu já publiquei (Ventos uivantes e Veneno). Aviso logo que a Leah tah fantástica mesmo não sendo a personagem principal.**

**Para os adeptos de Leah e Jake eu digo que, sinceramente, na minha cabeça, o que eles tem é forte, mas não é um amor romântico, é um amor muito especifico que não precisa necessariamente que eles fiquem juntos pra poder ser usufruído. Complexo não? É tipo uma amizade muito forte, uma conexão tipo a dos lobos, mas a questão física é mais porque eles são parecidos em muitos sentidos, até geneticamente. Eles se amam, mas não como ela amou o Sam ou ele ama a Nessie. Entenderam? De qualquer maneira, sou adepta da imaginação, então, não vejo problema em escrever sobre casais diferentes dos convencionais.**

**Enfim, foi isso, qualquer novidade eu aviso vocês.**

**Vlw pelo apoio, vcs são mto importantes,**

**Misure**

**OBS: Me adicionem no Orkut: Misure Foxtail**

**./Main#?rl=t**


End file.
